We will always be together
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, In Egypt you will find him, in Egypt he is with his wife his queen and his child, please read and found out XD AtemuxOC


**Hello again and here's another story I hope you guys love or like it and it's another story does with AU world okay so please my dear readers enjoy reading it^.^**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOC**

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**We will always be together**

It was a nice sunny day in Egypt as the Pharaoh was walking about in his palace as he walks he come upon the the garden as he see his wife and son. As he looks that them he smiles as he watches his lovingly wife Katu and son Kanotu, Katu was showing their three year old son the beautiful flowers.

Some one appeared next to the Pharaoh

"My Pharaoh" said male voice.

The Pharaoh sighs but answers

"What is it Seth?" asked the Pharaoh.

"I am sorry to trouble you Pharaoh Atemu" Seth replied.

Atemu sighs once more

"Seth what is it that you need?" Atemu asked.

Seth looks at his king

"Atemu people in your kingdom are wondering about your son" Seth pointed out.

Atemu turns around and stares at Seth.

"What about my son?" Atemu asked abit annoyed.

Seth looks away abit

("What am I trying to say?") Seth asked himself inside his head.

"Seth what about my son Kanotu?" Atemu asked again.

Seth looks back to Atemu

"It's nothing Atemu I am sorry to worry you" Seth replied as he bowed.

Atemu looks at Seth and sighs as Atemu looks back at his son and wife, Atemu couldn't believe his wife is queen Katu was so very beautiful with her long dark red hair that goes to the middle of her back with green highlights and her beautiful blue eyes that he loves so such. He couldn't believe that Katu gave him a beautiful and healthy baby boy they name Kanotu with short black hair that goes to his neck and right eye dark crimson and left eye blue eyes, Atemu loved his family so much.

Seth looks at his king as he notice that he was looking at his wife and son.

("Atemu you so blessed by Ra to have them") Seth said inside his head.

Atemu looks back at Seth.

"Seth come with me" Atemu replied.

Atemu goes and walks off as he walks to his wife and son.

Seth just nodded and followed Atemu.

They where now by Katu and Kanotu.

"My love" Atemu whispered to his wife.

Katu jump abit in surprise as she felt her husband's right hand on her right shoulder.

"Atemu my love" Katu smiled as she looks up at him.

Atemu smiles at Katu.

"Papaie" Kanotu called out to his father in a cute sweet voice.

Atemu looks over at his son and smiles again.

Seth was watching as his king went and kissed his wife on the lips as she blushed so cute and then kissed his son on top of his head next as Kanotu giggled.

Katu looks over at Seth and smiles.

"High Priest Seth would you like to hold Kanotu?" Katu asked with a smile.

Seth looked at Katu in surprise.

"Seth it's ok you can hold him" Atemu replied with a smile.

"As you wish Atemu" Seth replied.

Katu goes over to Seth and hand Kanotu to him.

Seth holds Kanotu in his arms as Kanotu smiles up at him.

Atemu walks over to Katu side as he holds her from behind.

("He will be Pharaoh someday") Seth said as looks at Kanotu.

Kanotu giggles and smiles at Seth as he goes and reach out his cute little right hand and touch Seth's right cheek.

"It looks like Kanotu likes you Seth" Katu giggled and laughed.

"Huh? What?" Seth replied as he looks over at Katu.

"Yes it's true Seth" Atemu agreed.

"Oh Atemu my love I want to make Seth, Kanotu godfather" Katu replied with a smile as she looks up at Atemu.

"Huh?" Seth replied in surprise as he looks over at Katu again.

"That will be wonderful my love" Atemu replied.

Katu smiles and looks over at Seth as Seth was surprise and shock mixed together.

Kanotu looks up at Seth again smiles and giggles.

Seth sighs but he was happy though as he goes and place Kanotu on the ground as Kanotu's feet touch the floor he goes and runs back to his mother and father as Atemu picks him up.

"Papaie" Kanotu called out to his dad.

"Yes my son" Atemu replied.

"Thank you papaie and mommy too for making Sethie my godfather" Kanotu replied with a smile.

"Your welcome sweetie" Katu replied as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Yes son your so welcome" Atemu replied.

Kanotu smiles again as he was very lucky that Seth was his godfather.

Seth on the other hand looks at his Pharaoh and his wife and son as he smiles and thank the gods that he godson.

~Time pass now~

Atemu had Katu in his arms as she was sleeping peacefully as they were on the bed in their room as Kanotu was there with them as he was to asleep.

("We will always be together") Atemu said as he holds his wife more in his arms.

Katu moves abit in Atemu's arms.

("Katu I love you so much") Atemu said as he looks down at her in his arms.

Katu breaths abit as her chest moves.

("You gave us such a strong and wonderful child you know that Katu") Atemu said as he looks over at Kanotu as he smiles at their son.

Atemu goes and slowly moves abit as he lays down on the bed as he moves Katu abit as he now has Katu face slightly press against his chest as Katu goes and nuzzles up abit at Atemu. Atemu smiles at that as he looks over at their son as Kanotu as still peaceful sleeping where he is on the bed as that made Atemu smiles as he goes and place the covers over them as he slowly falls asleep. And so the Pharaoh and his wife and son where now all asleep as they let the Gods watched over them as they sleep as nothing will torn apart this happy family.

~FIN~

* * *

**Yay I am done X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
